Euphoria
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: "Euphoria: A state of extreme happiness or joy." That's how Scorpius always made Rose feel. Even when they were fighting. There was just something about him... A series of 100 Drabbles. All Scorpius and Rose. None are connected. ScorpiusRose.
1. Frog

**a/n: **rewritten 4/30/14

**prompt: **frog

* * *

At twelve years old, Rose Weasley didn't know much. She had no clue why the sky was blue, or the grass was green, or why cows had such large nipples. What she did know, however, was that she was absolutely _petrified _of frogs. They were slimy, sticky, croaked, had unnaturally long tongues, and were just all around gross.

So you could understand why when she went swimming with her cousins and their friends the summer after her second year in one of the various rivers nearby the Burrow, she was hesitant to get into the water. There were lily pads everywhere! Where there were lily pads, there were frogs. Rose definitely knew this much.

But Lily and Lucy pleaded with her to swim with them, and she couldn't refuse. She had to maintain her spot as their favourite older cousin, after all. So she sucked her fear up and after a little persuading on Lily and Lucy's parts, she held their palms tightly in hers and ran quickly towards the water, letting out a slight shriek as she hit the cold surface.

It wasn't too bad, she realized quickly. The water was nice after you got used to it and the frogs stayed _far _away from her, thank Merlin.

But then, of course Albus' stupid friend had to ruin it.

Scorpius Malfoy. Her daddy had warned her about him the day she started Hogwarts and she'd quickly found out just how right he'd been to. Scorpius Malfoy was a big, fat, well, excuse her French but, _meany. _

She hated him a lot. He was always pulling on her perfect French braids and throwing rocks at her. She had gotten twelve dentition in her last six months at school alone just for kicking him in the shins. Whatever. He deserved it.

This theory was reassured when he took a huge, ugly, beady-eyed frog and threw it in her direction.

Screaming and flailing, she pushed herself from the water and swam towards shore as if she were being chased by a shark. "I swear to Merlin, Scorpius Malfoy!" She screamed at him from the shore. He was laughing so hard she thought he'd swallow the entire lake on accident and drown. "I hope you choke! You're such a jerk! UGH!"

This just made him laugh even harder.

She'd go back in and punch him, but the frog was still in there somewhere and she couldn't risk it. She'd just have to bid her time and wait.

Sitting down on her towel, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Boys were so dumb.


	2. Apple Sauce

**a/n: **rewritten 4/30/14

**prompt: **apple sauce

* * *

Rose plopped down next to her best friends at the Slytherin table. Of course, this wasn't her table but it might as well have been by default. Both her cousin (who doubled as one of her best friends) and her other best friend were in this house and she spent a lot of time in it. This seat was honorary. Okay. It wasn't. But it should have been, that's all she was saying.

"Hey, guys."

She shuffled around in her bag, searching for some papers.

"Hey, Rosie." Scorpius said, but Albus said nothing. Rose glanced up at him and followed his line of sight. Her eyes met Scorpius' and she raised one brow, as if to say, _really?_

Emily Longbottom. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty face, even prettier smile, and Albus' one true love apparently. He'd been crushing hard on her for... well, ever. Of course, Rose realizes she has no room to judge. She's got a huge crush of her own. Her eyes meet Scorpius' and she looks away quickly. This is different however, because Rose just knows Emily feels the same for Albus. Scorpius, on the other hand.

The idea of him liking her in that way is so completely laughable that she actually _giggles. _Both boys glance over at her. Rose's cheeks flame.

"You should go over there and ask her out," she says quickly to Albus, to shift the focus away from her. Albus looks completely terrified. She now knows why he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"No. No way. She'd shoot me down." He pouted slightly.

Rolling her eyes, Rose steals Scorpius' apple sauce and give Albus a stern look, ignoring Scorpius' protests. "She told me herself, Al. She likes you, a lot." As if to prove Rose's point, Emily glances over at them, before turning red and looking down at her plate when she notices she's not the only one staring.

"But-" Albus starts, but Scorpius and Rose cut him off.

"Go!" They say at the same time.

Albus frowns but goes anyway, muttering about bad friends.

Rose watches him go, smiling slightly. There's a hint of jealousy beneath the surface, however as she watches Al talk to Emily. She's supposed to be the Gryffindor, and yet she can't even bring herself to tell Scorpius how she feels while her Slytherin cousin can. Makes no sense at all.

"You owe me more apple sauce." Scorpius says and Rose just rolls her eyes, throwing the empty carton of apple sauce at him, before collecting her bag and getting up.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Scorp," She says, kissing his cheek and trying to fight off the blush she can feel building up from the contact.

Before she can turn around, he stops her. "She didn't really tell you she likes him, did she?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rose's smile is brighter than the sun. "Nope. She didn't have to. It's obvious."


	3. Evil

**a/n: **rewritten 4/30/14

**prompt: **evil

* * *

Lips trailed over his stubble, moved down his neck. He groaned, leaning back against the sofa and pulling her frame closer into his. His fingers tangled up in her wild hair, guiding her head away from his neck and back up to his face so he could press another hot kiss against her lips. She smirked, kissing him chastely at first. He knew she was teasing him. She was always doing this.

Rose just loved to be in control when it came to their snog sessions, but most of the time as long as she'd actually kiss him he didn't mind. In fact, if anything, he found it pretty hot. A little too hot, at times. Especially when what was hot was the fact that she was, essentially, a tease. Which basically meant he spent a majority of his time in a freezing cold shower wishing he were dead or in her bed or both.

She pushed her hips against his and pulled her lips from his once more. Her perfect pink mouth latched onto the skin of his neck. Scorpius focused on the sound of her sucking at his skin and the feel of her fingernails raking through his messy hair. He wondered idly what would happen if someone walked in on them. The entire school thought they hated each other and they weren't exactly in a secluded place. This kind of thing would spread like wildfire were anyone to see them. They'd be the talk of Hogwarts.

But her mouth, her skin, her hips - they were all on him and Scorpius really couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences.

Until Rose stood up and smirked down at him.

"That's enough for today, Malfoy."

"What?" His head was foggy, his stomach felt tight and warm, and he wanted her _desperately. _"No! Rose!"

"Sorry," she grinned, not really seeming sorry at all. "Catch you later?"

"Evil! You're evil!" He called after her, but she was already disappearing around the corner. Scorpius swore he heard her laughter at that comment, however.

Well. It looked like it was going to be another cold shower for him tonight.

Wonderful.


	4. Hufflepuff

**prompt: **hufflepuff

* * *

"You know," Rose says quietly to Scorpius and Albus as they watch the First Year's get sorted. "I was almost put into Hufflepuff."

Scorpius isn't shocked. Rose is the perfect fit for any of the four houses. She's brave, loyal, smart, and ambitious. _Not to mention gorgeous, _he adds mentally, before shaking his head.

They're best friends. Only best friends. Nothing more.

Rose smiles and cheers along when a little girl gets sorted into their house, Gryffindor, but Scorpius just watches Rose.

He can deny it all he wants, but he knows deep down, he's in love with her.

Hufflepuff or not.


	5. Crab

**For .' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge.**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose; hinted Victoire/Teddy**

**Prompt: Crab**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"It's so cute!" Rose coos to Victoire, who nods in agreement.

"It's a crab," Teddy says blankly, scowling at the red creature.

"You're just upset he's getting more action than you are," Roxanne smirks, looking up from the Quidditch magazine she's flipping through.

Teddy scowls, but doesn't say anything to her.

"That thing is just plain ugly. I do not see how you can think anything like that is cute. Why would you want one of these things as a pet, anyway?" Scorpius asks, shaking his head.

"Funny. I'm sure your mum said the same thing about you," Rose says, not taking her eyes off the crab.

Teddy snorts, but tries to cover it up with a cough; Victoire, being the peace maker of the family, shakes her head and scolds Rose, and Roxanne doesn't bother to hide her laughter.

"Whatever," Scorpius scowls.


	6. Itch

**For Roxas-rock-my-socks' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge. (I took out the dots and replaced them with dashes in her name, as it wasn't showing up.)**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose; Minor OC (Alice Longbottom II) and Albus Severus **

**Prompt: Itch**

* * *

"Oh… Oh. OH! Yes! Right there! Yes!"

Rose and Scorpius share a look from outside Albus' and Scorpius' dorm door.

"Should we go in?" Rose asks, blushing slightly. If there was one thing she'd rather not acknowledge in front of Scorpius, it's sex.

Before Scorpius can answer, Alice calls, "yes! Right there! Ohh. That feels good."

"Maybe not…" he trails off as the door opens.

"Oh, hey guys!" Alice says, smiling brightly as she pushes a stray piece of blonde hair away from her face.

"Hey, Alice." Scorpius says coolly.

Rose, on the other hand, can't help but ask, "What were you two just doing?"

Scorpius gives her a look, but she pointedly ignores him.

"Albus was scratching my back… Why?" she asks, confusion written all over her face.

Rose turns even redder. "No reason."


	7. Green

**For Roxas-rock-my-socks' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge.**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose**

**Prompt: Green**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Is it suppose to be green?" Scorpius asked Rose. They were both leaning over the caldron, staring at the bubbling substance.

Rose frowned. "I'm not sure…" she trailed off, searching their shared desk for her potions book. "It's got to be here somewhere," she mumbled.

"Uh. Rosie?" When Rose looked up Scorpius smiled sheepishly, holding her book up. "It was right here."

Rose flushed. "Right…" she trailed off, flipping through the pages. "It says the potion should be a bright blue, like the shade of the sky on a sunny day."

They looked at the potion again.

"I didn't know the sky was green…" Scorpius said.

"We're going to fail this class miserably," Rose sighed.


	8. Bounce

**For Roxas-rock-my-socks' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge.**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose; hinted Victoire and Teddy.**

**Prompt: Bounce**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I giggle as I jump up and down around a scowling Scorpius.

"We look like five-year-olds," he mutters, crossing his arms.

"No, you look like a five year old. I look like a very immature fifteen year old." I tease, laughing.

Scorpius smirks. "Really?"

Before I can answer, he grabs my foot while I'm in mid-jump, only I come crashing down on him, instead of the bouncy-house floor like I'm sure he planned.

"Oww," I groan into his chest, rubbing my head. "That hurt, you jerk," I mumble, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

We stare at each other for a second.

Scorpius sits up, pulling me with him. The atmosphere is different suddenly. My heart speeds up as he leans in, but before our lips meet, Hugo and Lily burst into the little bouncy house, oblivious.

I blush and get up to go talk to Victoire. I'm going to need a lot of advice, considering I almost kissed my best friend.

And anyway, she's a genius when it comes to falling for your best friend.


	9. Kill

**For Roxas-rock-my-socks' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge.**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose**

**Prompt: Kill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I can't believe him!" I yell, throwing the door to my dorm open. Dominique looks up from the magazine she's flipping through.

"Can't believe who?" she asks, tossing the _Witches Weekly! _aside and sitting up.

"Scorpius! He just completely ruined my only chance for a date with Aaron Davies! Ugh. I could kill him," I sigh, dropping down onto my bed.

Dom smirks. "I'm not shocked."

"Huh?" I ask, sitting up. What is she on about now?

"He's obviously liked you since first year. Duh. It's only natural that he'd ruin your only chance for a date with Ravenclaw hottie, Aaron," she says as if it's obvious.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Dom."

She flashes me a smile. "You'll realize one day."


	10. Paper

**For Roxas-rock-my-socks' 100 Oneshots/Drabbles Challenge.**

**Pairing: Scorpius and Rose**

**Prompt: Paper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Pssst, Rose."

_Just ignore him, _I tell myself.

"Rosie! Rosie!"

I bite my lip to keep from yelling at him. That wouldn't end to well, considering we're in the middle of a quiz for Transfiguration.

"Rose!"

I bite down harder, scowling when a quill hits me in the head. _Ignore him, Rose._

"Rosieeeee."

"What?" I yell, turning to face Scorpius. He smirks as the whole class turns to look at me. _Oh Merlin._

"Can I have a piece of parchment?"

It takes all of my will power not to hit him. My face flames as I shove a piece his way, before turning to face the front of the class room.

He's so lucky there are witnesses.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait. I'm having trouble with the next prompt, 'Wood'._**

**_Any ideas?_**


	11. Wood

_**A huge thanks to everyone who sent in ideas! I decided to go with this one because of my current obsession with the Katie/Oliver pairing. Thanks to NyxBorn for the idea :D**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Prompt: Wood**

* * *

Oliver Wood's son, Michael Wood, was as notoriously tuff a Quidditch captain as his father was. He made them wake up early for practice, yelled at them when they were late or couldn't show up to practice, and he didn't allow inter-team dating.

So you can imagine his reaction when he found out his best chaser, Rose Weasley, was dating the Slytherin team's seeker, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose Weasley!" he yelled as he stormed into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes?" Rose asked, looking up from her Ancient Ruins essay.

"I need to speak with you," he scowled and turned to stomp back out of the common room.

"Looks like somebody's made him angry," Rose's younger cousin Louis smirked at her.

"I didn't do anything!" Rose scowled as she put her work away.

Dominique rolled her eyes from the couch. "Who here is dating the 'enemy team's' seeker?"

"…Me?" Rose said hesitantly.

"Well, good luck," Lily said cheerfully from where she was crushing her older brother, Seventh Year, James, in Wizarding chest.

"I say he's just jealous," James smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

"_Weasley!" _Wood yelled, sticking his head in the common room again.


	12. Numbers

_**Don't have anything to ramble about this chapter, so on to the drabble.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Prompt: Numbers**_

* * *

"I dare Scorpius to give Rose five kisses," Roxanne said.

Everyone in the circle had different reactions to this. James scowled, but said nothing for the first time in his life. Albus would have normally high-fived his best friend, but Rose was like a sister to him so he said or did nothing. Roxanne, Lily, and Molly all smirked, and Rose would later find out this impromptu game of Truth or Dare was product of their scheming.

Rose how ever, went very pale. As Scorpius neared her, she could feel her heart speed up. _Surely he's not going to kiss me on the lips, _she reasoned with herself.

"One," Scorpius whispered when he reached her, before kissing her lightly on the cheek that was surly as red as her hair now. "Two," this one was on the other cheek.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was right she was enjoying this; her best friend giving her five kisses.

"Three," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Four," four was her nose. It lingered for a second, and she realized unless he was going to kiss her hand, next was her lips.

"Five," his eyes locked on hers, and she felt herself lean forward slightly. Her lips met his and soon they both forgot they had an audience.

* * *

_**There. It's taken eleven chapters, but I've finally done it. Rose and Scorpius have kissed. Yay! :D**_

_**And don't forget to review!**_


	13. Labels

**No real interactions between Scorpius and Rose in this chapter, but I'm sure the next chapter will make up for that (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Prompt: Labels**

* * *

Hogwarts may have not been your average high school, but it still housed tons and tons of teenagers. And the most common thing besides peer pressure with teens? Labels.

Every single student in Hogwarts had a label.

Some were jocks, like Albus. Some were nerds, as Rose was called a few times. Others were artistic, like Molly. Some were tomboyish, like Roxanne. Then there were pranksters, like Fred II and James Sirius. And then there was the loners, like Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a loner though. No, he had friends.

But he also liked to sit and observe. His favorite person to observe was Rose.

There was just something about the way that temperamental bookworm drove him silently insane, with all of the times she's said 'you should be studying' and her snooty remarks. And he loved every second of it.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Bleh. Hate this one. :/


	14. Luck

_**Prompt: Luck**_

He never believed in luck, not before her. He didn't believe in a lot of things before her. But then she came along, befriended him, and, somewhere along the way, he fell for her. Hard. She'd never date a guy like him, he told himself. He never had a chance. She was the picture of perfection and he was what? The grandson of an ex-death eater? His father would kill him if he knew what he thought of Rose.

There was just something about her that was irresistible, he decided. The way her vibrant, red hair spiraled down her back in curls, her soft, creamy skin. Her bright blue eyes. The way she was gorgeous and brilliant at the same time. And it helped that she had a wonderful body.

But, it was more than physical attraction. She was kind, loyal, brave, funny, smart, temperamental, caring. She was Rose Weasley, and he couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. She was there permanently. And he realized something. This wasn't just _like _anymore. This was _love. _

He was sure it was unrequited, until that day.

It was a Friday, classes had just ended and his potions professor gave the class a essay of fifteen inches that was due back Monday. Deciding he should go ahead and get it over with, he headed to the library, where he knew Rose would probably be.

His hands turned clammy and he felt his pulse speed up at the thought of her.

When he finally got to the library, it was empty save for a few Hufflepuffs and Rose, the latter surrounded with tons and tons of books. He quickly made his way over to her, putting on his usual smirk.

"Hey, Rosie. Can I join you?" he asks slipping his hands in his pockets. When she nodded wordlessly, he sat. And sat. And sat.

Finally, sick of the silence, Scorpius opened his mouth to speak. "So, what are you working on?" he asked.

Rose looked up in what Scorpius didn't notice was irritation. "Care of Magical Creatures," she said, her jaw rigid. Scorpius nodded to himself.

"I don't really like Care of Magical Creatures. Not that I don't like Magical Creatures. Not that I'm too lazy to care for them. It's just it hate that class. Not that I hate class in general. Cause, I don't. I just don't like that class beca-"

Rose, who had grown more irritated with his babbling, shut him up with a kiss. When she pulled away, she looked him deep in the eyes.

"Be. Quiet." Rose glared.

Scorpius just nodded dumbly. Good thing he had that essay for potions, he decided, staring blankly at Rose, who had went back to her work like nothing had happened.

He decided it was luck.


	15. Triangle

**_Prompt: Triangle_**

"Keep or throw away?" Scorpius asks his girlfriend, Rose Weasley, holding up a old tee shirt. She stares at it for a second, contemplating the thing. He watches her take her bottom lip in between her white teeth and chew on it, wishing it was his teeth instead.

Of course, instead of getting to snog her today, he gets to help her go through her clothes. Oh what joy.

"Throw away," she decides and turns back to her own pile of clothes. Scorpius sighs inaudibly and grabs a random clothing item. His frown quickly turns into a smirk as he holds up a triangular-shaped thong.

"I'll decide this one for you, babe. Let's keep it," he winks.

Instead of turning a million different shades of red and hitting him like he thinks she will, she bursts into laughter. "That's my grandma Molly's," she chokes out through her laughing fit.

Scorpius stares at her for a second.

"I did my laundry over at her house yesterday, and accidentally brought that back here," she explains.

A picture of Molly Weasley in a thong flutters through his head and he lets out a very girlish shriek and throws the thong at Rose. "Eww!"

He's scarred for life now and all Rose can do is laugh. What a horrible girlfriend… but he still loves her.


	16. Peanut Butter

_**Prompt: Peanut Butter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

He's always loved the crunchy kind of peanut butter and preferred it to the smooth. Maybe it was the extra peanuts in it, or the contrast of the smooth peanut butter to the hard pieces of peanuts in it. Either way, he knew you could never go wrong with a plain crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

So when Scorpius pulled an unsuspecting Rose into the cupboard near the third floor bathrooms after lunch, and kissed her without warning, he was shocked to find that she tasted like peanut butter.

The _smooth _kind.

"Start talking," he demanded, pulling away almost instantly. He couldn't believe it. Rose Weasley, his Rosie, had gone to the dark side; had eaten _smooth _peanut butter. The urge to run to the bathroom and brush his teeth hit him strongly, but he needed to find out _why. _Why she'd betray him like this.

Rose just stared at Scorpius like he was crazy. "What on earth are you talking about, Scorp?" She asked after a few minutes.

What is _he _talking about? She should know! She's the one who's eaten that blasted smooth peanut butter! "How could you!" He cried, "After all we've been through! How could you do this to me!" He cried dramatically, dropping to the ground in sobs.

"Stand up, stop crying, and tell me what the bloody hell you're going on about," she demanded.

Scorpius considered staying on the floor; Rose was scary when…. Well, all the time actually. But he knew disobeying a direct order would hurt him more, so he stood slowly. "You, ate a_smooth _peanut butter sandwich at lunch today! _Smooth!"_

Rose stared at him silently for a few minutes, before speaking. "Scorpius," she spoke slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "I ate a piece of _chicken. _There was no peanut butter of any type involved," she rolled her eyes.

Scorpius was confused for a second. He pulled her back in for another kiss. _Yeah, definatly chicken. Oops._

"Right, well, we should get to class then, don't want to be late!" He said quickly before running out of the room.

"Scorpius! It's a Saturday!" Rose called after him, but he didn't hear her. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"The boy has some problems."

* * *

**a/n: I am so sorry for the long wait! Fanfiction was being stupid, and even thought my new beta sent this chapter to me, like a week ago, I didn't get it, so I had to have her send it again. Thank you all for your patience. And thanks to my wonderful BETA, KittyRin :D**


	17. Watch

_**Watch**_

He likes to watch her sleep.

It's weird and stalker-ish, he knows, but when he can't get to bed at night, or when he wakes up in the middle of the night, he likes to look beside him and just watch her. It's still surreal for him, that she's in his house, in his bed, beside him.

Sometimes, he worries that she'll realize what a huge mistake she made, marrying him. Loving him, even.

What can he give her; something that all those other guys who wanted her couldn't? Sure she says she loves him, and don't get him wrong, he's never doubted her word, he just... He doesn't understand _why _she does.

He's not perfect, and he never will be. He's not rich, his father is, and Draco cut him off the moment he married a Weasley. He's not the brightest crayon in the crayon box. And he's not the hottest guy around ... Okay, well that one is a lie, but still.

He's _just Scorpius_, and until he figures out why she loves him, he'll watch her sleep, to make sure she's still there beside him.

* * *

**a/n: **Sorry it's been so long! Life caught up with me and all :/ Anyways, here's this one! I couldn't wait to post it! The next one is already sent to my Beta, so I'll be updating when she sends it back :)


	18. Hat

_**A huge thanks to my awesomesauce Beta, KittyRin :)**_

_**disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter. D:**_

_**Hat**_

"Well?" Rose Weasley asks her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. She turns to her side and poses like a model would, with a huge smirk on her face, "how does it look?" She asks.

"I-uh-wow." Scorpius says, avoiding Rose's eyes. He knew better than to lie to her, and if he were to answer truthfully about it, she'd hit him or refuse to kiss him for a week, and both of which would suck.

"I know!" Rose says, oblivious. There's a huge smile on her face that Scorpius can't bring himself to correct her. So instead he smiles along.

"Mhmm," he says, looking out the window beside him at the city of muggle London. After they had graduated Hogwarts, they decided to move in together and Rose wanted to live in muggle London - like all of his friends tell him, Scorpius Malfoy is completely and totally whipped by Rose.

"You don't like it, do you?" She asks out of the blue, pulling the hat off and sitting it down beside her on the counter, "and be honest!" She adds when Scorpius opens his mouth to speak.

"Well," he starts hesitantly, then at her glare says, "it looked like something crawled onto your head and died."

Needless to say, he didn't get any "action" for the rest of the week.


	19. No Way

**prompt: **no way

* * *

"Pssst," Rose Weasley faux-whispered, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at his blonde head. Ignoring the reprimanding she got from Madam Pince for causing "such commotion", she scrapped her chair against the floor, which emitted a noise that made him flinch, but other than that, he showed no signs of hearing her.

She stopped for a bit and Scorpius had assumed she had given up. Part of him was glad - he really needed to get this Potions Essay done - but another, more dominate part wished she was still trying to get his attention. He'd never, ever admit it, but he liked it when she tried to get his attention.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Rose move from the table beside him. He only noticed her when she dropped down in the chair right in front of him. Scorpius arched an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde girl in front of him and sighed.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm bored," she muttered, pouting.

"No way," Scorpius feigned shocked as he glanced back down at his paper, before looking back up at her scowling face. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

Rose grinned. "Qudditch?" She suggested, and Scorpius nodded. He could finish this essay later.

* * *

**a/n: I know, I know. I'm an awful person. I don't really have an excuse for why this took me so long to get out, only that I lost the prompts list and was too lazy to search for it. Then I realized today that it was in a Document on my computer.**

**I'm an idiot, but you love me! ;)**

**Please no favourites without a review! (:**


	20. Bumblebee

**prompt: **bumblebee

* * *

**-x-**

"Shit!"

Rose Weasley jumped back, dropped her books on the corridor floor, and accidentally bumped into another student, a Slytherin she associated with Lorcan Scamander. Scorpius was his name, she thought. He was a quieter student, more of the brooding type. Good in potions, she recalled, but then shook her head.

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You...okay there?" He asked, amusement and confusion dancing in his features.

Rose swore her face turned ten shades of pink. "Bumblebee," she muttered, gesturing to the large windows and doors that led into the courtyard.

He nodded, "allergic?"

"Afraid." She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Looks like he's gone," Scorpius said, picking up her books for her and handing them to her. "You're safe," he said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, and Rose nodded mutely, watching as Scorpius offered her a small wave, before walking away.

Safe from the bee? Yes.

Safe from being oddly drawn the boy who saved her from the bee? Nope, not nearly.

**-x-**

* * *

**review, please! :')**


	21. Magic

**prompt: **magic

**-:-**

"I wonder where we'd be right now, if we weren't magic," thirteen year old Rose Weasley murmured to Scorpius without taking her eyes from the view. It was about midnight and they were at the top of the astronomy tower, listening to their astronomy teacher drone on about who knows what.

"We'd probably be in a normal muggle school," Scorpius whispered back, his nose wrinkling up in distaste.

"Life would be pretty boring," Rose nodded in agreement.

"We probably wouldn't know each other..." Scorpius trailed off, his cheeks going pink. He was suddenly thankful for the dark cover of the night. All it would take was one look and Rose would know he had a crush on her.

Rose turned to look at him. "I'm glad we're magic, then," she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Me too," Scorpius murmured.


	22. Fly

**prompt: **fly

* * *

**-x-**

"This is a bad idea, Scor."

"What? No it's not."

"But I might kill myself!"

"...That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Scorpius!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Now, just put your hands a little higher up. Yes, yes that's it."

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, kick off."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it."

"I'm flying! I'm flying!"

"You're flying!"

"Um, Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I land?"

"Um..."

"SCORPIUS!"

**-x-**

* * *

**a/n**: my first ever only dialogue fic. idk about it. what do you guys think? let me know in a review, yeah? :')


	23. Celery

**prompt: **celery

* * *

**-x-**

"Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore the boy sitting beside her. When she was first sorted, she was ecstatic to be in Gryffindor house. Then she met Scorpius Malfoy.

He had bugged her since first year - always throwing balled up parchment at her head and tugging on her braids. Albus said it was because Scorpius had a crush on Rose, but Rose knew it was really quite the opposite: That was the only thing that made sense, anyway.

"Rose."

He tapped her shoulder, and she cursed her luck. The only seat left at the entire Gryffindor table when she had come in earlier was beside Scorpius. She had been considering sitting with Lucy at Hufflepuff table, but had decided against it, because technically sitting at other house tables wasn't allowed.

"Roseeee." He called again, and she turned on him, a scowl on her face.

"What?"

"Can I have your celery?"

She paused, tilting her head. Celery? He didn't even like celery. Hell, did anyone like celery?

Rose started to rethink what Albus had told her about him having a crush on her as she wordlessly passed him her celery. He didn't even eat it. He just sat there grinning at her.

Albus was right, she decided.

Usually Rose hated when Albus was right, but for some reason this time it made her grin.

**-x-**


	24. Anarchy

**prompt: **anarchy

* * *

**-x-**

"Anarchy! This is anarchy!"

Scorpius Malfoy glanced up from his book to see Rose Weasley across the library shrieking to her best friend.

"Calm down, Rose Weasley." The blonde girl demanded, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down! My notes are all over the place! I forgot to label them and now I don't know what is for what and what order what is in and—"

Scorpius watched as Emily Longbottom slapped Rose hard across the face, his eyebrows furrowed. Weren't they friends?

To his utter shock, Rose calmed down. "Thank you," she managed, letting out a breath.

He turned back to his book before they could notice him watching, but he wasn't interested in Hogwart's history any longer. No, now he was thinking about the madness that was Rose Weasley.

She was kinda cute, he decided. Even when she was freaking out.


	25. Penguin

thanks for all the reviews! you guys are too cute. sorry this update is so long over-due. I suck tbh.

**prompt: **penguin

* * *

Rose giggled, watching Scorpius stuff fairy floss into his mouth. This was odd, seeing him in such a muggle setting. She knew the stories of his father – her father hadn't wasted time in telling her all about how horrible his father had been, how cruel he was once she'd told him she and Draco Malfoy's son were dating. He'd taken extra time to tell her all about the one time her mum had apparently punched his dad in the face. She sensed her father got a lot of joy out of that particular moment.

But Scorpius was so much different than she'd ever realized, even before now. She was seeing a whole new person here, and she loved it.

"Come on! Let's go over there and ride the ferrs wheel!" He said to her excitably, tugging on her fingertips in a way that reminded her of a little kid. The corners of her mouth curled upwards. How could she say no to that face – especially with the pink and blue fairy floss sticking to his upper lip?

She couldn't.

"You're just too cute," she cooed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. Her tongue flicked over his upper lip. His fairy floss melted on her tongue. She pulled away and took his hand in hers. "And it's Ferris wheel, not _ferrs wheel_, by the way."

He just stuck his tongue out at her. "After this, I'm going to win you a stuffed animal at one of those game thingys. What do you want? A lion? A giraffe? A teddy bear?"

Rose grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder, arm looping through his as they made their way through the crowd. "What about a penguin? Will you win me a penguin?"

Scorpius smiled down at her, nearly running into a trash can in the process. "I will win you anything you want, love."

"Well," Rose started, grinning up at him, "you've already won my heart."


End file.
